King and Country
by teesloverB01
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert is just an ordinary guy, best friend of servant boy, Kol Mikaelson, oh, and heir to the throne of Mystic [Falls] kingdom. All Kol wanted was for Jeremy to reach his 18th birthday, rightfully become king and eradicate this stupid rule created by the current king. Then they meet Tyler Lockwood. Nothing's ever that easy, is it? Eventual JeremyxKolxTyler love triangle


A/N: Ok, I'll admit I'm not good with medieval vernacular, but I'm gonna try really hard. I would really appreciate some help, though! If you find something totally incorrect, rant to me about it. For that matter, let's call this **modern-ish medieval AU**. Or something.

Anyway, I need some Jeremy/Kol in my life and I can only find a few. I also would like some Jeremy/Tyler, some new ones, but those aren't so common. (P.S. Suggestions are welcome.) The solution? Write one myself! Ok, hope you like!

Disclaimer: Jyler would be canon if I owned this show, just sayin'.

* * *

"Rise and shine, your highness!" Kol tore open the curtains, filling the room with a warm glow.

Jeremy buried his face in his pillow and groaned. "Ugh, Kol!"

"Oh, come now, sire. It looks as if we don't have a very busy day ahead of us anyway. Your uncle has once again requested your presence in his hunting party this morning. Then a knighting ceremony in the courtyard around noon. After that, you're free to roam the kingdom for a few hours. Oh, did you remember, it's your cousin's birthday today."

"How could I forget? It's all Elena could talk about for the past few days." Jeremy got out of his bed and pulled on the clothes Kol had laid out for him. "Uncle John wants to go hunting again? At this rate, there won't be many animals left to kill."

"Yes, well, we both know it's not the animals that he's trying to eliminate. Sire, you know that I'm proud to serve you and I would never ask for anything better, so forgive me when I say that the royal family can be such prats."

Jeremy smiled, grabbing a bow and arrow to compliment his outfit. "No, I agree with you completely. In fact, the whole kingdom probably thinks the same. We're quite a fickle bunch."

"Ahh, but when you assume the throne, I'm sure our opinions will all change. When is that happening, by the way?"

"Kol, you know the rules. John is acting as regent until I come of age. I'm turning 18 in a few short months, hold on 'til then?"

"Yeah, well, try not to expose yourself. We've already had a few close calls." Kol reminded Jeremy, handing him a sharpened blade. "Don't get yourself executed before then."

"That's what I have you for." The prince slid his sword into its place by his side and opened his chamber doors. "Are you coming or what?"

Once outside, the two of them climbed down the palace steps to the group of awaiting horses and knights.

"Ahh, Jeremy, so glad you could make it." The king welcomed his nephew, giving him a pat on the back. "I know it's only been a few days since our last hunt, but I would do anything to get away from your rampaging cousin, if only for a few hours." John looked behind Jeremy, catching sight of his servant boy. "Will he be joining us today?"

"Yes. _He_ will." Kol pushed forward and smiled at him smugly. "That won't be a problem, will it, sir?"

"Of course not. The more the merrier." John went back to tending his horse as Jeremy mounted onto his.

"Couldn't agree with you more. Shall we get a head start, Uncle? Scout ahead?" Jeremy barely waited for a response before he was off into the woods, Kol close behind.

Jeremy let an arrow loose, narrowly missing his target. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know, it's a good thing you're a prince. You fail at practically everything else." Kol joked, pulling the arrow out of the tree trunk it was in. "Let me show you how it's done." He took a deep breath, caught a deer a mile away and snapped its neck. He sped back to his prince, dropping the dead deer in front of him, and smiled. "Ta-da! Even faster than last time, am I right?"

"Well, that's not fair. You have super vampire speed. Not to mention the hearing. What do I have?"

"Me, bad aim, and a gigantic ego?" Kol suggested, before putting his finger to his lips. "Oh, wait, not the ego. That would yours truly… How about low self-esteem?"

"I… I.. I'm very confident, I don't have low self-esteem."

"I beg to differ. You're usually a fair shot-not good, mind you-but fair. But whenever your uncle accompanies you on a hunt, you question yourself to the point where you can't even shoot a large buck ten feet in front of you."

Jeremy averted his gaze from Kol's and sighed. "Maybe I'm just trying to overcompensate."

"For what reason? To prove something to yourself? Or to the people? Or your uncle? If you ask me, he's the one who should prove himself. What is he thinking, killing supernatural creatures? He's already banished them from the kingdom. They're not causing trouble around the place, isn't that enough?"

"For your information, my boy, it's not. Not until every bloodthirsty creature is expelled from this realm." John rode up behind them with the rest of the party. He dismounted and walked up to Kol, giving him a menacing glare. "If you have a problem with that, servant boy, I'd have no problem doing to you what I did to them. Servants are quite replaceable these days, anyway, is that what you want?"

Kol narrowed his eyes at the king, but was cut off by Jeremy. "No, uncle, sorry. He didn't mean that, right, Kol?"

Kol huffed out and clenched his jaw. "Of course not. I apologize. I appreciate everything you've done for the kingdom, sire." He plastered on a smile.

"Good, make sure it's not mentioned again." John backed away and looked over to the dead deer at his nephew's feet. "Oh, very nice, Jeremy. You're getting better at this with each passing day."

"Not mine, actually. My _servant boy _made that kill.I'm sorry, but I think I've had enough of wildlife for today. I'll see you back at home, sir." He dragged Kol with him to their horses, kicking up dirt as they rode back to the palace.

* * *

"And I repeat, he is a complete prat." Kol snorted, leading his horse into a stable. He crossed his arms, leaning on the wooden gate, watching Jeremy feed his horse an apple. "I mean, how do you even go two minutes with that man? Just looking at his smug face makes me want to… assassinate him!"

"I know, I know, he's not the most agreeable person in the world, but he's only doing what he thinks is best."

"Why are you defending him, Jeremy? You know, if he ever found out about your connection to the dead, he would kill you on the spot, nephew or not. I mean, he already wants to kill me. Imagine what he would do if he found out I'm this immortal vampire."

"I'm not defending him. What he's doing is wrong and cruel!" Jeremy slid to the floor, his back to the stable door. "And I hate him for it. But you have to understand, Kol. He and Elena are the only family I have left. Without them, there's nothing."

"You still have me."

"I'll always have you."

"But it's just not the same? Heh, I get it. All right, I'll tolerate the royal family for now. But that doesn't mean I have to like any of them but you." Kol smiled at Jeremy's laugh. It's been a while since he's made him laugh. He outstretched his hand to pull Jeremy up. "Come on, we still have that knighting ceremony to go to."

"Ok, I'm pretty sure that was at least the 1000th knight that I've congratulated and shaken hands with." Jeremy hung a shield back up on a hook in the weapons room.

"I don't know. I'm fairly certain that was just your 200th." Kol remarked, locking the door behind them.

"Ugh, it feels like so much more. Maybe the other ones were just dead. Well, anyway, that was the last thing on the to-do list for today, right? Care to walk around the village with me? Buy my cousin a gift?"

"Oh, thank God! I thought you'd never ask. Where is the princess, anyway? You'd think she'd be here, bossing everyone around, making sure her celebration is perfect."

"I thought so, too. It turns out she's with Damon and Stefan."

"What? The barons of Salvatore mansion? Both brothers? Impressive."

"They're just old friends, Kol, you know that. Nothing more."

"That's what you think. The good news is, if she's partying with them, when she comes back, she won't be as demanding. At least, I hope so."

"Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

As they were walking past the many houses and stalls set up in the village, everyone bowed at Jeremy's presence. He smiled politely back, before whispering to Kol, "Didn't I tell them they don't have to that every time I'm here?"

"Sire, please, get used to it. You're their next king, they're just showing respect. It's been a custom for many years, leave them be."

At that moment, a boy bumped into them, dropping the basket of fruit in his hands. "Watch where you're going!" The boy straightened, locking eyes with his assailant. As soon as he saw who it was, he cast his eyes down. "Oh, Prince Jeremy, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you." He bowed slightly, before dropping down to gather his fruits.

"That's ok, I didn't even see you, either." Jeremy bent down to pick up an apple, handing it to the boy. He had spiky brown hair and a muscular build, with dark brown eyes that looked almost black. He was slightly shorter than Kol. "I haven't seen you before. Are you new to town?"

"I am, actually. Our old village wasn't… Well, its inhabitants weren't too welcoming. My family heard a lot about this kingdom and we moved here a few days ago."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Jeremy… as you know. And this is my good friend, Kol." Jeremy held his hand out to help the boy up, which he took.

"Thanks. I'm Tyler. Lockwood." He then shook Kol's hand, who sniffed, before getting a curious and suspicious look in his eyes.

"Uhh, well, Tyler Lockwood. It was wonderful to see a new face, but the prince and I should get going now. We still have a gift to find."

"Right, yes, the gift. It's my cousin's birthday today, but with her being a princess and all, I'm not entirely sure what to get her."

"Hmm, jewels always seem to work for women. Or clothes. But she probably has enough of that, huh?"

"It'd probably never be enough for her. Thank you for the suggestion, Tyler. Maybe we'll cross paths again later?" Jeremy called, as Kol was starting to drag him away.

"I'll be here. Good luck with the presents!" Tyler dropped the last of his fruit into his basket and waved, before turning back around to his house.

"All right, Kol, slow down. Since when are you in such a hurry to buy stuff for the royal family you detest so much?" Jeremy stopped at a table selling various trinkets and jewels.

"No reason. I don't know, sire, that boy just seemed off to me."

"How do you mean?"

"Not sure. He just seemed… different, is all. Anyway, what shall we get?" Kol looked at the merchandise laid out on the table. "Whoa, how about that?" He pointed at a lapis lazuli necklace, that shone a deep blue. "And it looks just like my ring. What a coincidence!" He picked it up and showed it to Jeremy. "We'll get her this."

Jeremy took a few coins from his pocket and handed them to the merchant. "Hope she likes it." As they were leaving, something caught Jeremy's eye. He pointed to an oval gemstone, a translucent, milky color. "What is that?"

The merchant looked over and picked up the stone. "Ahh, a moonstone, I believe. It was found in a wood not too far from here. I thought it looked beautiful, but too large to make something out of." He handed it to Jeremy. "You can have it, if you'd like. It's worthless to me anyway."

"Uhh, yeah. Thank you." He and Kol walked off, with the both of them inspecting the stone.

"It's pretty and all, but you heard the guy, Jeremy. It's worthless."

"Maybe… But in any case, it's nice to look at. Now come on, Elena's going to be back soon."

* * *

A/N: 10 Oreos to whoever can guess what that stone is! Haha ^^V

So, how was that? Leave a review on your way out! And Thanks for reading!


End file.
